


Blue

by Ajacentlee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Castiel (Supernatural), Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Dean, Creature Castiel, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Science Fiction, Starman - Freeform, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajacentlee/pseuds/Ajacentlee
Summary: Dean Winchester never did get over the death of his husband. So when an alien life form shows up in his living room donning the appearance of his late husband, Dean wants no part of it. The alien, or Blue, as he is called, has a deadline to meet, and needs Dean along for the ride.Inspired by the movie "Starman".





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoralQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralQueen/gifts).



> Blue was a prompt that was submitted to me by the lovely Evangline74. Hopefully, I can do this fic justice. This will be updated every Monday with "He's All That". Happy reading!

The gold phonographic disk came on a space probe. The high council has been keeping it fairly hush hush. However, Blue’s been hearing about it’s arrival all day through the gossip of fellow Neptunians. Even though Earth is light years away, it just happens to be luck that the probe landed on Neptune.  Some Neptunians believe the disc has a message of peace and goodwill for all aliens that reside in the Galaxy’s limits. Others believe it’s a trap to lure aliens for research and that it should be destroyed immediately. Blue hopes it’s the former. It was always a dream of his to explore other worlds and see what's out there. It would take more than hearsay for Blue to cower in defeat and accept that his place in the Galaxy is to remain on Neptune snow. Blue stands in the center of the Housing pods made of ice and debris. The housing pods aren’t much, just tiny living quarters stacked on top of each other with lifts that stop on every floor. They make a circular shape almost like a coliseum. Neptunians are more advanced than your average alien. Jupiterians practically live in caves. He looks at passing strangers making sure to leave himself open mentally to assure everyone he has good intentions. Neptunians are wary and paranoid creatures. Standing smack dab in the middle of where people sleep could harbor bad emotions from some. Blue never shared this paranoid mentality, but he does what the others do to fit in. He closes his big black eyes and presses his thin top and bottom lip together. Even after 249 years he still can’t fathom the fact that everyone on Neptune looks the same. Everyone’s blue with black spots going down there bumpy backs. Blue actually thought it was rather cheesy for his mother and father to name him after their  species color. Why couldn’t he be a Blarrk or Gleg? Everyone has bent knees that make their legs resemble the back of a Equus caballus. Everyone has a big head that holds more than enough knowledge for your average alien. Everyone has nubs in place of hands which make it difficult to pick up objects. Telekinesis and kinetic energy are everyday occurrences among the Neptunian people. Blue shakes the falling snow off his head and continues his trek to the control center that’s currently fifteen feet away from the pods. The control center is a large structure made entirely of rock and ice and doubles the height of the 30 foot housing center. He trudges through the thick sheets of snow only stopping to dust it from his long eyelashes. It’s a good thing he has tough Neptunian skin otherwise he would surely freeze just from the strong gusts of wind that are picking up gradually as he continues on his journey. He reaches the control center and opens the heavy door with his mind with the ease that a man would use his hands. He’s greeted right away by a fellow Neptunian named Plink. “Hey, I was just looking for you.”

 

“Why is that?” Blue tries to see into Plink’s thoughts to get a feel of his intentions. 

 

“The phonographic disk. Zog and the rest of the council are deciphering it right now as we speak, and it looks like some type of greeting from Earth. Zog’s thinking of sending a scout vessel to scope out Earth. The council is hoping you would want to volunteer.” Plink blinks his black eyes slowly at Blue and then looks towards the railings that are a few floors up. Blue can see Zog tinkering with the disk with the rest of the council surrounding him. 

 

“I would like to see the message first.” Blue rubs at the nubs that make up his hands before following behind Plink to the lifts. The lifts speed past a couple floors before stopping. Plink steps out and Blue takes a minute trying to get himself together. The lifts always leave him feeling dizzy from the speeds that they hit. Blue and Plink make they’re way over to Zog and the crowd. Blue leans down to look at the disk in Zogs hands right when Zog lifts it over his head. “Finished!”

 

Blue straightens back up looking at the crowd in confusion. Zog takes the disk and sets it on a podium and clicks the button to play the recording. A digital holographic video pops up from the disk and Blue can see a homo sapien dressed in a gray monstrosity talking to someone off-screen. The homo sapien looks into the camera and reveals all its teeth. Blue doesn’t know whether to growl and gnash his teeth or to brush off the gesture. “Hello, alien life! My name is Luke, and I’m here to give you a pardon. We welcome all life forms giving each one of you a visitation pass to Earth. Come see what all the fuss is about and, you're more than welcome to give it a go on Earth.”

 

The video shuts off and the picture vanishes. All the Neptunians look at each other to get a reading on each other's feelings. Blue doesn’t trust the homo sapien, but it could be a sign of mental conditioning. Every Neptunian was asked not to trust beings that didn’t look or talk like themselves. Blue speaks up first jumping at the opportunity of finally being able to explore planets. “I volunteer!” 

 

Zog and Plink nod their heads in understanding. The crowd is melancholy, grieving a death that hasn't even happened. They’re scared as Blue should be, but he’s not. Zog hands Blue a large silver ball. “This is important. It contains seven spheres inside that will help you navigate and control elements to your liking on Earth. We’re not expecting the worst, but we know the worst can happen.”

 

Blue purses his lips and takes the silver ball. He thinks about Zog's words carefully. How can you not expect the worse, but be prepared for the worst? It’s the worst oxymoron he’s ever heard. Zog walks over to the computer and clicks a few buttons. “When is your departure date?”

 

Blue mimics the homo sapien in the video twisting his thin lips to expose a set of large canines. “Now!”

**Author's Note:**

> The aliens are speaking their own language but I wrote everything in English to make it easier on me. This will probably change in later chapters. I still haven't decided yet what I want to do. Tags, characters, and relationships will be added as I go along.


End file.
